


Lucky

by Dreamflyer92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflyer92/pseuds/Dreamflyer92
Summary: Betty and Jughead pine for each other
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 23





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot maybe I'll add a second chapter, but im not sure. It just seems I'm no good at multi chapters fanfics. Anyway I hope you enjoy and leave a comment or not Haha.

She had met Jughead en Kindergarten and she had liked him then, they had actually become quite good friends and stayed liked that through elementary school.They were next door neighbors and always in the same class. That all changed when they got to seventh grade. By then Betty was already crushing on Jughead but never said anything because they were best friends. Jughead moved out of the north side and into the southside and that’s when he became distant, and stopped hanging out. Betty and her seventh grade brain couldn´t understand what was happening and so she was just sad for having lost her best friend and only crush.

Time passed and Betty couldn´t forget jughead and always found a way to find news about him, when she was a freshman in high school she found out that he had joined a gang “the south side serpents” and being honest to herself she found her thinking that that was dangerous but also hot, and she began to pine over him again, not that she ever stopped.

When Jughead moved out from next door, the new neighbors also had a young boy who was Betty´s age and they became good friends. Archie was the all around american boy and very much a natural redhead. With Archie being new in town and Betty´s neighbor they became quite close and almost inseperable. For Betty it was like she finally had the brother she had always wanted and for Archie it was like that too, well for awhile.

You see Archie started to feel more for Betty when they were in high school but said nothing so not to lose his best friend. So he kept quiet waiting for the day that Betty would see that she also loved Archie the same way. She had to right, they were best friends, next door neighbors and very popular in high school.

It was the summer before senior year and Betty was going shopping for school supplies with none other than her gay best friend Kevin.

“This pink binder will go great with my history notes” Kevin said as they walked down aísles “oh Betty! I almost forgot, I have some new on your lover boy” Kevin said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Kevin had been the one getting information about Jughead for Betty because Kevin was dating a southside boy named Joaquin, who happened to be good friends with Jughead.

“what is it?” Betty tried to not sound excited as she looked at a packet of pens. She hadn´t had much new about jughead all summer just that he was still single and not looking for anyone and had recently become the leader of his gang.

“Well its supposed to be on the low, but Joaquin said that Southside High closed and this year the students will transfer to Riverdale High! God! Finally I will walk the halls with my beau.

As Kevin rambled on she froze in the middle of the aisle and couldnt believe what she had just heard. Jughead Jones was coming back to her!

“oh my god! This is great! How lucky am I” she screamed as she jumped up and down in the aisle

“calm down girl. Just know he isnt how he was when you were younger, hes just a mean looking lean person and might i add quite attractive” Kevin had met Jughead Jones before and knew what he was talking about.

“yeah youre right, i shouldnt get ahead of myself, he probably doesnt even remember me” Betty replied as she smoothed her ponytail and continued down the aisle and towards the cash register

“maybe” Kevin said with a secretive smile that Betty failed to see.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Betty checked her outfit again in the mirror for the hundreth time, a brown courdoy skirt and army green floral blouse, she wore her hair down for the first time to school other than special events. She grapped her bag and walked down stairs where Archie was waiting to walk together like always. Her mother had left for work a little earlier.

“ready. Lets go” Betty said as she reached the bottomof the stairs

“wow Betty, you look grea” Archie said with a slight blush

“thanks” Betty replied deciding to ignore his blush.

As they reached the school entrance Betty got more and more nervous.

“so are when are you holding cheer tryouts this year?”

“Maybe next week, I have to check with Cheryl” she mused as she looked around the hall trying to find the person she was looking for

“that would be great, thats when the football tryouts are, we could walk home together” Archie said rubbing his neck

“thats sounds great Arch, ill confirm today with what Cheryl said. I have to get to my locker. See you at lunch?”

“you bet” and on a surge of bravery Archie gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked to his locker.

Betty stood frozen for a minute and thought that had been weird and then walked to her locker. As she opened her locker and started to look for her books for first period someone called behind her.

“Betty Cooper, arent you a sight for sore eyes” and even though she couldn´t see who it was, she would never forget that voice even if sounded a bit deeper now. She turned around and there in front of her stood Jughead Jones.

“Juggie!” she said as she threw herself at him and hugged him, it was mere seconds before he was returning the hug. “thought youd forgot about me” she mused as she removed herself, rather unwilling, from the hug.

“that is nearly imposible Cooper” he said as he leaned next to her locker.

“seems that way” she said not meeting his eyes. She had promised herself that she wouldnt do this, that she wouldnt question why he stopped talking to her, but she couldnt help it.

“hey, im sorry about that. You dont know how much, but im here now and i want to makeup for it” as he said this he tugged at her chin so that he could look into her eyes

“youre lucky ive missed you, now walk me to class” she said linking their arms

“Betts since when did you get so sassy?” he asked as they walked down the hall

“you have no idea” she said with a giggle

At the end of the hall, Archie had witnessed the whole thing and he was fuming with jealousy. Who was this guy? And what did he want with Betty?

Turns out that Jughead and Betty shared every class except P.E. During their free period they caught up on everything and nothing and by the time lunchtime came around it was as if they had never been apart all those years.

“do you want to sit with my friends and I? I understand if you would rather sit with yours” Betty said as they walked to the cafeteria

“Betts I would love to sit with you” he said with a smile “and if your friends are there well ill have to bare it” he finished with a smirk

“theyre not bad, theyre cool people” she said as she led them to one of the picnic tables outside. Betty sat down and Jughead took the seat next to her. They were talkiing about a book when someone cleared their throat in front of them.

“Archie hi, sit. I want you to meet Jughead, he used to live in your house”

“nice to meet you man” Jughead said, surprising Betty since he was supposed to hate strangers

“you to man” Archie said with a strained smile. He took a seat across from Betty

“like I was telling you Betty the seventh book isnt so bad in movie form” Jughead continued their conversation

“is that so?”

“yes, you know what? We are having a marathon this weekend, with all the movies”

“why all of them? Why not just the last two?”

“Betts it hurts that you have to ask, as a potterhead you should know that you cant just watch one” as he said this he grabbed at his heart as if it hurt and false shock on his face

Betty laughed and swatted his arm but jughead caught her hand and pressed it to his chest. Betty was over the moon at that, maybe just maybe Jughead had felt and still felt the same way Betty did.

“ahem ahem” Archie cleared his throat from them looking a bit uncomfortable “what movie are you guys talking about?” he asked trying to be included in the talk

“Harry Potter, the last ones. Betty hasnt seen it because she doesnt want to ruin the book” Jughead replied while he smiled at Betty

“okay fine, we can have a marathon this weekend. My place like always” she said looking at jughead

“cool, can I join?” Archie said as he rubbed the back of his neck

“Join what and why havent i been invited” Veronica said as she took a seat next to Archie

“oh we were talking about a Harry Potter marathon this weekend” Betty said “oh Veronica, this is Jughead, jughead this is Veronica one of my best friends”

“Hey, nice to meet you” Jughead said with a nod and a smile

“So youre the Jughead Jones” she replied with a sly smile “oh yeah i see it B” she said with a smirk and turned to look at Betty who had turned tomato red.

“see what?” both Jughead and Archie asked at the same time

“well…well I I talked about you with Veronica and she means she sees the resemblance of the child I described, right Veronica?”

“Yeah B of course” she paused “ so this Harry Potter thing can i come?”

“Well it was Jugheads idea, its up to him who we invite” Betty said glancing at Jughead

“yeah sure, lets do this.You invite your friends and I mine and we all meet each others?”

“sounds great” Betty replied with a smile. “so okay this Saturday my place around 10, we are going to need all day for this”

“All day for what?” mused Kevin as he stood in front of the group, he was accompanied by young man with flowy hair and a black leather jacket, Betty assumed it was Joaquin.

“Harry Potter marathon this weekend, clear your Saturday” Betty replied with a grin as Kevin sat next to Veronica and Joaquin next to Jughead

“You too Joaquin” Jughead said

“you know each other?” Archie asked and he also noticed that Jughead scooted closer to Betty and she didnt seem to mind at all

“yeah, we’re neighbors and friends” Joaquin replied “im Joaquin nice to meet you” he finished saluting everyone and everyone saying their names in return.

“oh so youre Betty?” he asked and Kevin shot him a death look “i mean Kevin has told me a lot about you” he finished

“yeah ive heard alot about you too” Betty replied with a shy smile

As they finished their lunch the bell rang and everyone went their seperate ways except for Jughead and Archie who stood waiting for Betty to pick up her things. Jughead could see that Archie felt something for Betty, something more than friendship and well he wasnt having it.

“well we have chemistry right Juggie”

“yeah man, ill walk with her no worries” Jughead said

“oh yeah, but just making sure ill see you after school so we can walk home” Archie said as he looked at Jughead with a smirk

“oh um yeah, sure” Betty said as they walked back into school

“okay then see you then” Archie said and again he kissed her cheek before he left “later juggie” he called behind him

“sorry about him, he can be a bit um overprotective sometimes” she said as they walked to class

“no worries, if i had a girl like you i would be overprotective as well” Jughead had to know where Betty stood in this. He knew she wasnt his girlfriend but he wanted to know if she felt anything for him

“Who!? Archie? No way! Hes like a brother a to me” she said with a chuckle, and at the same time Jughead let out a breath he didnt know he was holding “plus i like someone else” Betty added with a small smile.

Jughead stopped in the middle of the almost empty hallway “who is it?”

“whos what” Betty asked, cursing herself for saying anything

“the guy, whos the guy?”

They were standing outside their chemistry class and Betty thought wether to tell him now or wait a couple days or weeks, months or years to tell him. She took a leap and jabbered it out

“you, I like you Juggie. I have since seventh grade.” She waited for his reply but he just stood there

“kids please come in before i mark you tardy” the teacher said showing her face at the door

Betty turned around and walked into the class and she took a seat next to Veronica. She had just told Jughead that she liked him and he didnt say anything, how was she going to live this down now. Jughead took a seat behind her.

“Betty” he whispered as the teacher wrote something on the board “Betty please” Betty couldnt face him yet

“Hun, Jug is calling you” Veronica whispered while keeping her eyes on the board

“i told him i liked him and he didnt say anything back” she whispered in reply

“hes an idiot B”

As soon as the class was over Betty bolted for the girls locker room in the gym, thanking the heavens that she didnt share this class with him as well. She managed to not think about him during the class but when class was over and she was changing she was wondering how to avoid him and go home. Thats when Veronica walked into the locker room

“B, im here to take you home without beanie boy bothering you” she said as she picked up bettys bag “i thought thats what you would like and tomorrow he will have to hear you out”

“thanks V, but im supposed to walk home with Archie”

“ill take care of that” as she said that she pulled out her phone “Archikins, im having a meltdown and Betty is coming home with me, she will see you tomorrow. Bye” she put her phone back in her bag “done B, now lets go, he said he would be home late anyway something about football”

“okay then, lets go”

Veronica had insisted on coming inside with Betty but she had told her she would be fine and that they would talk tomorrow. She walked up to her bedroom and let bag fall to the floor, she lay down in bed when suddenly there was a knock on her window. She stood up startled only to see Jughead standing on the other side. She walked to the window and opened it.

“how did you get up here?”

“remembered your mom kept this around from when we were kids” he said with a smile “can i come in? I need to explain myself” Betty moved aside to let him through. Once inside he stood in front of her, she with her arms crossed “look you caught me of guard and”

“i know I know you dont feel the same way i get it Juggie”

“hey dont interrupt me please”

“fine go on”

“as i was saying you caught me of guard and what my answer to you was” he looked at her and hesistated a bit “my answer was”

“what? What Juggie” she said looking at him and instead of replying Jughead took her head in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Betty was shocked for a second but then she was kissing him back and god she loved every second of it. Jughead felt the same way. They pulled apart but jughead still cradled her head.

“does that answer you?”

“more than” she said a little breathless “so what now?” she asked, she wasnt naive, she knew a kiss didnt automatically mean they were a thing.

“now, well now” he said with a thoughtful face “I get to show you off as my girlfriend, I mean if thats” Betty stopped him with a kiss and smiled. She was Jugheads jones’ girlfriend

“Does that answer you?” She asked

“you have just made me the happiest and luckiest guy alive” he said as he hugged her

“ok happiest and luckiest guy you have to go, as much as i love being with you and would like to keep kissing you, my mother will be home any minute and she will not like a boy other than Kevin being in my room” Jughead walked towards the window and got back on the ladder

“fine but tomorrow im picking you up for school and we will go on a date after school, capiche” he said as he smiled at her

“So sassy Jones” she said as leaned towards the window as she was pressing her lips to his he replied

“I learned it from my girlfriend” and she giggled into the kiss.

After Jughead left, Betty facetimed Kevin and Veronica and recounted what had happened. They had swooned at all the right places and said that they were happy for her and she deserved it. What had caught Betty of guard was a comment Veronica had made.

“At least now Archie will see that you and him do not belong together”

“what do you mean?”

“girl that boy is crazy about you, he thinks one day youre going to wake up and see that you two belong together”

“What? No, Archie and I are like sibilings”

“thats what you think Betty, but he thinks you belong together. He told us when he tried to get us to tell him who you liked”

“i had no idea” Betty said confused and feeling bad for Archie

“dont worry once he sees you and Jughead he’ll know that its you and Jughead that belong together” Veronica said

“Yeah i mean anyone who saw you guys today could see that you guys love each other” Kevin swooned

“Thanks guys, I have to go, moms home and i gotta tell her the news”

“okay girl see you tomorrow” She disconeccted from the call

During dinner Betty told her mom the news and to Betty’s surprise she took it well. Claiming that she had always liked Jughead and that he was a nice match for her. That night Betty went to bed happy and couldnt wait for the morning to come.


End file.
